1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to folding collapsible sliding doors and, more particularly, to an auto-reversible folding sliding door.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pleated curtain, screen, folding collapsible sliding door, etc., may be used in a house as an ornamental partition to divide a room into two separated spaces for different purposes. These devices can also be used to regulate light or air. However, the user must employ much effort to open/close a pleated curtain, screen or folding collapsible sliding door.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide an auto-reversible folding sliding door, which enables the user to close/open the folding collapsible door panel with less effort. It is another object of the present invention to provide an auto-reversible folding sliding door, which keeps the folding collapsible door panel in the open status when unlocked. According to one aspect of the present invention, the auto-reversible folding sliding door comprises a horizontal top track, a vertical post fixedly provided at one end of the track, a hollow cylindrical casing movable, a folding collapsible door panel coupled to the track and movable along the track between an extended position and a received position, the folding collapsible door panel having a fixed end fastened to the post and a free end fixedly fastened to the casing, a plurality of cord members transversely fastened to the folding collapsible door panel at different elevations to guide the folding collapsible door panel between the extended position and the received position, the cord members each having a first end fixed to one vertical side of the folding collapsible door panel adjacent to the post and a second end inserted through the body of the folding collapsible door panel into the inside of the casing and extended over a pulley inside the casing and then fixedly connected to a weight. According to another aspect of the present invention, the folding collapsible door panel is comprised of a plurality of vertical slats that are hinged to one another. The vertical slats may be formed of fabrics.